Fly on Freedom Wings
by pokecharmer007
Summary: As if dealing with Aragami is not enough, Assault Lieutenant Elfriede Schwartz and Blood Captain Gabriel D'Cruz were sent on a mission, along with their teammates, to investigate a strange phenomenon. The next thing they know, they're sent to another world whose inhabitants are dealing with their own world crisis which are, instead of flesh-eating cells, are man-eating giants.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've edited the first two chapters by changing Yu to my previous GEB OC from my old story 'Tainted Angel, Sinless Devil' for those who remembered. I did this because it would be much more interesting to have the First Unit Leader to be somewhat alike to Eren when the two main casts meets. So there might be changes to both the story and the canon one since I want to make sure they fit with Elfi's background story. **

**Also to know how my two OCs looked like. Here's a small bio. But for the eyes and voice, I'll be using the ones from GE2 as they have more variation.**

**Elfriede 'Elfi' Schwartz (GEB)**

**Class: Assault  
Face: 2  
Skin: 1  
Voice: 14  
Outfit: Assault Top/Formal Bottom  
God Arc: Long Blade/Assault Gun/Shield**

**XXXX**

**Gabriel 'Riel' D'Cruz (GE2)**

******Class: Captain  
Face: 1  
Skin: 2  
Voice: 9  
Outfit: Blood Formal  
God Arc: Buster Blade/ Shotgun/ Tower Shield**

**~CHAPTER 1~**

**{Year 2070, Far East Fenrir Branch}**

Paylor Sakaki was typing in his database, regarding of the test to further improve the slowing process of Aragami Infection. As he continued typing and looking through the files he had on the desk, his typing was stopped when the doors to his office swished opened. He looked up to find the former First Unit Leader with the Blood's Captain.

Four months since the end of the Black Plague and the heroic death of the Blood's former Captain, Paylor decided to have the group stationed in the branch since the Friar was reported damaged beyond repair during the events of the Black Plague. Since then, the group's current Captain had been reporting for missions to him, along with the former First Unit Leader.

The former First Unit Leader, Elfriede Schwartz or Elfi as her friends calls her (Either that, or Leader even though she has resigned her role as such), is an albino teen adult of eighteen. Standing at five feet five, she has the common albinism trait of snowy-white mid-back hair that is tied into a braid, has a pair of silver goggles on top of her head and her eyes are the same striking shade of amber as a certain Aragami girl with unique wing-like ears, wearing the Blue Assault Top and Blue Formal Bottom with the exception that the small jacket is replaced with a longer white sleeveless and hooded coat that reaches to her mid-calf and she wore a black glove over her right hand while lacking the Armlet that identifies one as a God Eater.

The Blood's Captain, Gabriel 'Riel' D'Cruz or Captain, is a slightly tanned teenage Irish of fifteen. Standing at five feet two, she has waist-long chocolate-brown hair in low pigtails with two hair clips pinned in a cross on the side and a pair of black-and-blue headphones around her neck, her eyes are a stunning sapphire-blue with hints of emerald-greens, and wearing the Blood Uniform.

"Cradle Lieutenant, Elfriede Schwartz..." the albino announced.

"And Special Forces Blood Captain, Gabriel D'Cruz..." the brunette followed.

"Reporting, sir!"

"Ah yes. Nice of you ladies to drop by." Paylor smiled as he faced the girls. "I apologize for taking some of your busy schedule time. I heard that both groups had been busy with missions these past few weeks."

"Well, after the whole Black Plague incident, Aragami has been spotted almost all around the area..." Elfi started.

"So we thought that we could clear them out before they get too invasive." Gabriel finished.

"I see." Paylor nodded. "Now you must be wondering why I had called you here." The director took their silence as a cue to continue. "Two days ago, HQ had called me about a strange phenomenon."

"Strange phenomenon, sir?" the albino asked.

Paylor nodded, "They claimed to have detected a sort of weird electromagnetic field just outside Tranquil Temple."

"So what's so strange about that? It could be an Aragami emitting that field. Like that Kyuubi." Gabriel reasoned.

"That's what I thought and told them but they insisted that they found no sign of Aragami in the area, and even if they did, they're too far away from the field." Paylor said.

"Somehow, it's like they're afraid of the field..." Elfi suggested. "So the HQ wanted us to go investigate this phenomenon."

"That's right. The HQ believed that if this field could somehow repel the Aragami, then we could utilize this field to our advantage."

"We could even power-up the Anti-Aragami Wall!" Gabriel chirped.

Paylor nodded with a smile.

"No worries, sir. We'll investigate this strange field..." Elfi said.

"And report back as soon as possible." Gabriel finished as they both saluted. The younger of the two then turned to the older. "So, will it be only us?"

"It is an investigation but it won't take long so I don't think we need everyone to come along." Elfi replied but the director cut in.

"Sorry, but the HQ had requested that _all_ members of both Cradle _and_ Blood be involved in this investigation."

Both females turned to him in disbelief and exclaimed in unison, "All of us?!"

"That's what I was told."

"But sir!" Gabriel started. "Don't you think that's a bit strange? I mean, for a small scale investigation such as this, why involve everyone?"

The sandy-blonde man shrugged. "To be honest, I was skeptical as well. But those are the HQ's orders, and we aren't allowed to disobey them, after all."

The leaders went silent as they ponder over this before Elfi sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose, "Alright, we'll gather everyone, make preparations and disembark once we're all ready."

"I wished you both good luck." The leaders saluted again and exited the office. Paylor sighed as he slumped back into his chair. "...You'll probably need it..."

* * *

**{Outskirts of Tranquil Temple}**

"HELP ME!" Kota shouted as he ran away from an Unbound Kongou, digging in his pouch trying to find an O-Ampule. While his teammates are trying to steer the Aragami's attention away from the running redhead.

The group had just arrived on the exact location where the strange electromagnetic field had been detected, or so says the HQ.

When the leaders had announced their mission, there were mixed emotions: confusion, surprise and excitement. Surprised and confused because of the request by HQ for all members to be present, and excitement for it had been a long time since they tag-teamed.

Elfi had suggested that both Kota and Lindow stayed behind since (not to be rude), the former is not a member of Cradle and he has his own unit to handle while the latter has a wife and child to care. The leaders had concluded that this so-called small scale investigation could be more dangerous than it let out so they're trying to be cautious since you wouldn't need a team of nine God Eaters to find the source of some odd force-field. But both males refused and insisted on going.

"My team will be fine. They may not look like much but they're tougher than they looked." Kota said confidently while both said members of the current First Unit are having a one-sided argument (one-sided in Erina's case) in the background.

"I had Tsubaki watching over them, so I can rest easy." Lindow said.

Giving up on convincing the two, Elfi reluctantly let the two join the team, which brings us to our current situation.

"Kota! Catch!" Elfi shouted as she threw the item the redhead needed to him while firing Spark shots at the Kongou.

The redhead consumed the pill, feeling his OP recharged and turned to face the Kongou. "Alright, you monkey kong! Eat this!"

He propelled himself into the sky and shifted his God Arc towards the Kongou before shooting shots after shots. He wasn't elected as the First Unit Captain for nothing. After Kota dealt with the Kongou and Alisa's God Arc devouring the core, they pressed onward.

"So how close are we to the field, Leader?" Lindow asked his successor.

Elfi had long gave up on correcting her team that she was no longer their leader, even after she promoted Kota to take her place and joining Cradle, and for them to call her by her name but she was answered that no matter what, she's always 'Leader'. Even Kota stuck to calling her that after his promotion.

"According to Hibari, it should be in Section P. We won't have to worry about Aragami appearing nearby since we took care of the Kongou and Zygotes just now." the albino replied as she cleaned Aragami blood off her Black Steel Long-Type EX.

"Good, I don't think I want to repeat that again." Kota berated himself for not packing enough O-Ampule.

"Well, at least you distracted the Kongou long enough for us to land a hit." Gabriel said as she reloaded her Yang Rifle before shifting back to her Icefire Slayer.

"Nee, Kota-san. I thought you packed a lot of O-Ampule." Nana pointed out.

Kota sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Alisa then took it upon herself to answer for him. "He only brought four pills. He thought this would be a short mission so he didn't bring too much."

"But that proved to be his big mistake." Soma butted in with a smirk.

"Shut up, Soma." Kota muttered.

"Well, Captain and Lieutenant Ri did warned us that this mission won't be easy." Ciel said.

"So you should be in the wrong for bringing so little." Alisa scolded. The redhead slumped his head down in defeat.

Gabriel then noticed her Scottish teammate has been looking around their surroundings. "What's up, Gil?"

The brunette male stopped his scouting and turned to his captain, "It could be me, but I feel like as if the area is distorting or something."

The Captain raised a delicate brow before looking around as well. Sure enough, the surroundings seems to swirl slightly before reverting back to normal. The movements might be minute but you can still feel the changes. Gabriel was surprised that she didn't see or feel the changes before, but it could be because they were so preoccupied on killing off the Aragami in the area that they didn't notice anything.

"It's not only you, Gil." she whispered as she tightened her grip on her God Arc. She then turned to the truck that had followed them since the beginning before shouting to the driver, "How are you doing, Licca?"

The twenty-one year old waved to her before giving a thumbs-up.

The silver-haired mechanic had heard of their mission and wanted to come along when the leaders had suspicion about the so-called easiness of the mission. They, at first, were reluctant as the mechanic is not a God Eater and could be killed in the field but Licca had argued that if anything goes wrong and their God Arc aren't functioning properly, they would need her help as a mechanic for maintenance. So like with Kota and Lindow, they let her join.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence until the albino Lieutenant spoke into her transmitter, "We're nearing the section. Any Aragamis nearby, Hibari?"

"_Negative, Elfi. The nearest one is in Section G._" the operator replied.

"Alright. Keep us posted."

"_Be safe, everyone._" the transmitter then went silent.

* * *

**{Back at the Den}**

"How are they doing, Hibari-kun?" Sakaki asked as he walked towards the braided operator.

"They're nearing Section P. No signs of any Aragami nearby so they should be safe for now." she replied.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking." Fran said. "What is so special about this electrical field that we need to send nine God Eaters to investigate? Furthermore, from the Cradle and Blood Forces?"

"Why would you say that?" the 'star-gazer' asked.

"Well, wouldn't you think that sending the leaders would have been enough for this investigation? The Tranquil Temple hasn't had any new or invasive Aragami so it shouldn't be too much work for the both of them. But they requested to send everyone out there." Fran pointed out.

"Yes, it's kind of strange, don't you think sir?" Hibari agreed.

Sakaki sighed, "You ladies are not the only one who felt this whole thing is too fishy." he pushed his glasses up. "Ever since I received the request, I've been skeptical about it but I cannot go against the higher-up's orders. I just hope they come back safe."

"They'll be alright." a voice spoke and they turned to find a young white-skinned girl who looked to be a younger version of Elfi except without the winged ears, wearing a Precious Song Top and Bottom. "Big Sister is with them."

Paylor smiled at the young Aragami girl. It had surprised the previous First Unit at how well the whole Den took to the Aragami girl after the Aegis Project. But it helped when the girl had proclaimed that everyone in the den are her family since her big sister treated them as such, thus she cannot eat family as she said. Since then, Shio had stayed invisible from the HQ's radar for a very long time, thanks to everyone's effort to lay a low profile about their young resident.

Shio had changed even from then as her short hair had grown longer to match her big sister's length, saying she wanted to be like her.

"I guess you're right, Shio." he said as he patted her head.

All was quiet until the transmitter was beeping. "Elfi, what is it?"

"_Hibari- can you- me?_" came the Lieutenant's voice but she couldn't hear what's she saying from the static. "_There's a big- coming our- We're getting- in! Call for back- Hurry!_"

"Elfi? Elfi! Can you hear me!" Hibari and Fran frantically tried to pinpoint their location and managed to get them exactly. "They're already in Section P."

"But their signals are disappearing fast! Wait!" Fran then pointed to a strange swirling vortex in the middle of the section. "Is that the electrical field?"

"It's huge!" Shio commented.

"Hibari-kun, send a backup team!" Sakaki ordered.

"I've already called for the 4th Unit since they're the nearest to their location." Hibari said. Another beep was heard. "4th Unit?"

"_Haru here. We've arrived at Section P, and there's a strange hurricane blocking our path!" the team's New-Type shouted over the roar of the winds. "We can't get close enough! It's pushing us back!_"

"_But the Cradle and Blood Forces are in there!_" Hibari heard Kanon's voice. "_Aren't they?_"

"They are. But their signals are weakening." Fran said.

"_H-Hey! The hurricane is subsiding!_" Haru exclaimed.

The doctor seem surprised and shocked before shouting, "Hurry and bring them out! I fear something might happen if we don't!"

"_Don't have to tell me twice!_" There was more static and pants. The roars of the wind became softer and softer until they were non-existent. "_...Uh, guys..._"

"_We have a problem._" Kanon said.

"I have one too." Fran spoke, her light-green eyes blown wide-open.

"What is it?" Sakaki asked, though he somewhat anticipated the worst possible answer.

"They... _vanished._" Fran and Haru spoke in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: I've edited the first two chapters by changing Yu to my previous GEB OC from my old story 'Tainted Angel, Sinless Devil' for those who remembered. I did this because it would be much more interesting to have the First Unit Leader to be somewhat alike to Eren when the two main casts meets. So there might be changes to both the story and the canon one since I want to make sure they fit with Elfi's background story.**

**~CHAPTER 2~**

**{In an Unknown Forest}**

"Hibari? Can you hear me?" Elfi spoke to her transmitter, hoping to hear the operator's voice, but could only hear static. She sighed in frustration as she turned off the earphone set.

"No luck?" Gabriel asked as they continued walking through the forest that looks to be 80 meters tall, making them looked like ants in comparison. The albino shook her head.

Twenty minutes ago, the group had arrived at the section where the strange field had been sighted. So far, nothing out of the ordinary was happening other than strange electricity buzzing around the area. Elfi was about to report to Hibari about their findings when the area began to distort into a swirling vortex, making it look like a hurricane. Kota and Alisa were sucked in as they were the nearest. Nana and Ciel had clung onto some nearby debris but were uprooted and were also sucked in. The others had grounded themselves by stabbing their God Arcs to the snowy ground. Licca had trouble stirring the truck away as it was being dragged in. In five seconds, the hurricane grew bigger and the whole truck flew into the air, knocking into Gabriel and the others. The albino Lieutenant managed to ring up the Den despite feeling herself being pulled in.

Despite all her efforts, the ground had gave way and Elfi found herself falling into a swirling hole of mixed purple and blue. She didn't how long she had fell but once she did stopped, she had hoped she had a better landing. Because landing flat on your back after falling about eight stories high at the speed of a fast ball can seriously knock the air out of your lungs.

After making sure everyone's alright, the group searched the area they're in. To say they were shocked is an understatement, they were poleaxed at the flora and fauna that surrounded them. For according to the Norn, most of the plant life here are supposedly extinct, along with the abundant wildlife for they're either been eaten by Aragami or became extinct because of lack of food. Not sure what to expect in this new environment, they decided to camp in the clearing they had unceremoniously landed in.

Miraculously, the truck remained unscathed despite the rough journey from the vortex.

The leaders then volunteered to scout the area, to see if they could find any inhabitants, which brings us to where we are currently.

"Perhaps we are in a different world, like Kota said." Gabriel suggested. "I mean, look at the trees here. There isn't any tree this big recorded in the Norn. And the air. It's so fresh, not like the smog-filled one we had back home."

"Maybe so... But the question is why are we sent here? What's so special about this place?" Elfi asked as she looked at the flora around them. When her younger companion didn't reply, she turned to her to find that the brunette had stopped walking. "Riel? You alright?"

"...I think I know why." she muttered as she pointed to something on the ground. Raising a brow, Elfi followed where her finger was pointing and almost jumped into the air.

"What the-!" she exclaimed at the huge-as-hell footprint.

Now you might be thinking, what's so scary about a footprint? As a God Eater, they should have seen much bigger footprints made from an Ouroboros, a Caligula, or maybe a Venus.

But the prints those beasts would create were not of the human sort―not even close―and were shaped by molecular composition to have the image of gigantic lizards or tigers―they were animal paw-prints blown out of proportion by ungodly amounts. Aragami were not supposed to have human footprints with the sole exception of Shio... and even Shio didn't have feet this big.

Never in their career as a God Eater did they ever think they would find a five meter wide **_human _**footprint. Something like this was unheard of. Doctor Sakaki had spoken about how humans and Aragami could get along in the not too far future, but this wasn't something even the eccentric doctor could think up.

"What do you suppose made that print?" Gabriel asked her, warily looking at the mark of crushed earth like it was some kind of paranormal apparition.

Elfi stared silently at it, hands tightened their grip on her God Arc as if to reassure herself that she has a weapon yet her eyes darting around their area said otherwise. Fear of the unknown was what kept most people alive, but in their line of work, they had to face things like that on a daily basis.

"Don't know. But I rather not stick around to find out." she muttered. The younger nodded and they carried on their scouting. After walking and scouting the forest, Yu noticed something amiss in their surroundings. "Something seems strange here, actually..." the blonde observed, "Nothing's tried to kill us for a while now. I haven't seen any sign of Aragami in the area. You'd think with all this food around, they'd be attracted to this place like Lindow-san to beer."

"And we all know how much he likes his beer." Gabriel snorted.

Elfi chuckled, "Let's keep moving. We might be able to find some signs of civilization around here."

"Right."

* * *

**{Meanwhile, back at the clearing}**

The remaining group had set up a small camp just beside their truck with Licca checking their God Arcs. Nana, Kota and Ciel had sat down on some nearby flat rocks and kept watch of their surroundings, in case of an ambush of some sorts while chatting about somethings. Lindow, Gil and Soma made themselves occupied by playing cards while Alisa took the time to pace around their camp and worry over their leaders.

"How do you think they're doing?" Soma asked, looking pointedly to the forest where his leader had departed into.

"Oh, they're fine. Those two are no pushovers, you know, especially Leader." Lindow said, throwing down a card. "Why? Are you worried?"

Soma huffed in annoyance as he threw down three of his cards. "Not really, but I got the feeling something's not right here."

"Well, you're not the only one then." Gil said as he pointed to the pacing Russian.

"Calm down, Alisa-san." Nana said as she munched on her Oden bread, where she kept that is beyond everyone. "Captain and Elfi-san would be alright."

"Yeah, they're both strong and capable God Eaters." Kota assured.

"I know, but I still can't help but worry something might happen to them." the silver-haired girl said as she stopped her pacing. "We're in an unknown place with no status on what inhabits this area."

"Although I agree with Alisa-san about our new surroundings, I'll have to agree with Kota-san and Nana-san." Ciel said. "Captain and Lieutenant Schwartz are our Branch's most capable God Eaters. They have taken down more difficult Aragami in their line of work so I'm sure they'll handle whatever is out there."

The Russian sighed before joining their little group, "You're right. I have to believe in them."

Kota grinned as he munched on his half-eaten Oden bread. "Besides, if push comes to shove, Leader still has 'that'. But I doubt she'll need it anyways."

How wrong you are, Kota...

* * *

**XXXX**

...Because right now, she'll definitely need it.

"I know I've seen crazier things but this... really takes the cake." Elfi muttered as she and Gabriel stared with a mixture of awe, surprise and a healthy bit of personal curiosity at the giant... _thing_ that stared down at them.

Its skin, human-like and almost with absolutely no marring, looked to be a shade paler than what an ordinary human should have. At its full height, the giant could very well match an Ouroboros in sheer size, perhaps even taller by a meter or two. Its head has, surprisingly, a mop of dark-brown hair that just barely touches its broad shoulders. It wore absolutely no clothes, and it appeared it didn't need to; it had no reproductive organ to be ashamed of, and even then, as Elfi stared into its eyes, she found nothing but an insatiable hunger staring back at her.

Not unlike an Aragami.

Its face was a cruel mockery of human features, with eyes larger than anything he'd ever seen, and a nose too small to even consider proportional. Its mouth was frozen in a twisted smile, revealing human teeth the size of Elfi's whole torso, stained by what looked suspiciously like blood.

"...Um, Elfi-san?" Gabriel whispered.

"Yes?"

"What are the chances that we just met a friendly giant?"

The albino raised a brow and had a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' before looking back at the giant who looked to be seconds from pouncing on them, probably prepared to feast on their flesh.

"I would say, zero to none." she replied as she raised her God Arc.

With an animistic screech, the fifteen-meter giant charged at them, hands held out to grab them like a young child - a demented, ugly overgrown child-thing left too long to rot in the rafters of an old abandoned ghost town house.

"Duck!" The albino shouted as she pushed the younger to the side while rolling to the other, effectively dodging the giant who had just crossed the ten meter gap in just mere seconds. Swiftly shifting her God Arc with an ease born from experience, Elfi began assaulting the monster humanoid with a barrage of fire. All of the blasts hit their mark, the bullets drilled holes through the giant's chest cavity with ease, exploding out of the other side in a flash of gore and a gruesome rain of crimson. And yet, the giant didn't even seem to flinch at its injuries and continued on to wildly charge towards her.

The albino jumped to the side to avoid its grabby hand before cleanly slicing that limb off. She was bathed in its precious lifeblood, the coppery liquid sprouting out like a fountain from the elbow and painting the grass red. She clicked her tongue in frustration when the Swiss-cheesed chest of the giant began closing before nodding to the younger brunette who quickly ran up the other intact limb and slammed her Buster Blade down onto its shoulder, easily cleaving through like a hot knife through butter.

Cruelly, the Blood Captain ripped her God Arc away, and jumped up to avoid its other hand. She then shifted her Icefire Slayer to her Yang Rifle and rained down bullets down onto the limb, rendering it arm-less.

The giant roared to the high heavens above before rampaging in a berserk-like rage as it stomped its feet around like a child on a tantrum, trying to squish the two humans.

Elfi narrowed her eyes as she, in a burst of speed, dashed under the giant, avoiding the massive stomps and blast a bullet through its ankle.

It fell to the ground as it suddenly lost the ability to remain balanced, and nearly toppled onto Elfi, the albino avoiding being crushed by back-flipping away from the impact zone. A mighty upheaval of dirt blew up a dust cloud, obscuring everything from view.

But that didn't stopped the albino as her winged ears twitched to hear any movements in the wind.

Then suddenly, the giant appeared out of the cloud dust, even madder than before as it roared even louder, wanting to crush the puny beings that dared to cross it. The giant's eyes widened ever so slightly as it was suddenly face to face with a human that had shown just how immeasurable it was to foes past. Striking yet icy-cold amber eyes that showed nothing of mercy to the giant stared intensely at its larger ones, promising a quick and painless death. The gigantic and menacing black blade of a Black Steel was the last thing it ever saw, just before it flashed with a swift deadliness, effectively slicing its head off its neck.

The head crashed to the ground, spilling its blood and grey matter everywhere while Elfi landed on the ground unharmed, flicking the blood off her God Arc. Gabriel looked around their surroundings to make sure that was the last one before standing beside the older albino.

Without a backwards glance, the duo proceeded down their path.

**XXXX**

After walking for almost an hour and dispatching three more of the giants, the duo had finally found signs of civilization... Though not in the best of conditions as they grimaced at the sight before them.

An abandoned town with their houses broken beyond repair. Making it looked as if a massive earthquake had struck it, if not for the fact that said houses were splashed with dried blood and an assortment of human bones with rotting flesh dangling from it littered the roads. There were even giant footprints, the same one they had encountered before encountering their first giant, stamped throughout the way.

The sky had turned a gloomy evening sky, enveloping the already gruesome picture into something out of a horror movie as Elfi carefully listened to the shifting wind, not exactly trying to listen for any ambushing giants as much as she was trying to turn her eyes away from the hellish scene that is in front of her. Gabriel, on the other hand, was looking slightly uncomfortable as she stared at the remains of a rotten skeleton that has its lower body missing and its skull crushed while its hand reaching out, as if begging for someone to save them before it's too late.

Sadly and guilty it was to admit, the girls had seen worse than a mad slaughterhouse gone horribly wrong. The older more so than the younger, as they walked through the bloody ghost town.

'At least it's not some abandoned and bloodied underground laboratory...' Elfi thought bitterly as an unwanted memory flashed through her mind.

"From the looks of the skeletons, I'll say they were attacked a few years ago." Gabriel said as she sent a prayer to the skeleton. "I doubt there would be any survivors here."

"Even if there are, they wouldn't survive out here with those giants." Elfi said as her grip tightened. "Let's keep moving." Gabriel nodded and they were about to move when they suddenly heard a commotion not far from them.

"What was that?!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Sounds like a battle's going on." the albino replied, ears twitching to the sounds.

"Let's go then!"

The duo then sprinted towards the sounds, not knowing that they'll soon meet up with the inhabitants who had their own world crisis.


End file.
